Lesters Alphabet
by musicgirl97
Summary: An A-Z of Lester, about Lester, with Lester with all the other characters too...all, or mostly unrelated one-shots, I have done this before and found it a good way to get loose ideas out of my head so I am doing it for Primeval. ;D Y - YOU, Z - ZERO
1. Chapter A

**~A**bsence of Abby

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Primeval, no copyright intended, going for all Chapters of this story…**

**Lester is very underwritten, I am going to change that =P**

**This Chapter will be in Two Parts**

**[x] Part 1**

* * *

It was a normal day of the ARC. Come in do some paperwork, do some research, talk to some people about research, do inventory, talk to some people about the paperwork, complain about something and maybe even fight a big scary dinosaur if you were lucky.

But as Lester stood in his office looking out of the walls made of Glass he noticed one thing. Abby was not there. Well sure Connor was not there either. Nobody knew where any of them were. They had disappeared into an anomaly seven months ago and no one had heard of them since.

But Abby brought something to the ARC that no-one else could. She brought Abby-ness.

If it had not been for the reputation that Lester had to keep up he would have smiled at his clever use of words. 'Don't want the people to think I am going soft, it would not be a wise career move.' Lester mumbled to himself.

But despite what he was mumbling to himself, trying his hardest to keep up the act, the truth was that he had a soft spot for Abby, he had been caught out by her Abby-ness when she came to the ARC all those years ago. Watched her mature and grow and now she was gone.

Lester was pacing up and down now, watching the people, looking scary but his mind was like an unexploded mine field, a great big pain in the behind.

Lester was not the only one to miss Abby, everyone had missed her. The animals in the menagerie, the people who knew her before she disappeared, the people who loved her, She brought laughter and fun into this strange job. She was never upset and even brought humour with her relationship with Connor.

But to Lester she was more than an employee, more than a blonde girl with a cheeky attitude and a habit of being inconvenient.

Abby had become like a daughter to Lester.

As he thought about this he thought back to the anomaly with the Mer Creatures.

…

It had been a normal day at the ARC when the alert for another possible anomaly, they were still working on the detector at that stage, but it was almost up and running.

It had all seemed fine to Lester, Jenny would keep him in the loop, and she always did. But when he got a phone call from someone other than Jenny, a man from the team it made him come to a few sudden realisations.

'Mr Lester, Sir,' the idiot had started out afraid of his boss jumping down his throat. 'It's Abby Sir, she has been taken.'

Lester sighed. 'Well what are you telling me for? Do you want me to come down there and rescue her? Because if you do you can pay for the dry cleaning of my new suit, costs more than you earn in a month, is that really what you want?'

Lester could hear the soldier on the other end talking to someone. 'Sir, Jenny just said I should inform you of the situation.'

'And why could Miss Lewis not inform me herself, I sure she is more capable of a baboon with a gun.' Lester said to the soldier on the other end, probably not the nicest thing to say but he had to retain the authority and the fear.

'Jenny was attacked Sir, she asked me to call you instead.' The man said, his voice becoming shakier every time he spoke.'

'Very well, just make sure no one gets hurts, I'd hate to have to do more paperwork.' Lester said and then hung up before the other man had even had a chance to rebut what Lester said.

…

As Lester looked back on it he realised just how long it took him to realise that he was soft on Abby even then, he wanted her safe and sound like everyone else but even then he had not been able to admit it to himself.

He could remember the feelings then that she needed to be ok, like a piece of him would go missing if she did, and that is exactly what had happened, when Abby had disappeared, so had a little piece of his heart.

But if anyone ever mentioned anything about it, well, let's just say that Lester would have some paper work to do.

* * *

**[x] Part 2 –A few years later**

* * *

This time Lester really did smile. Once again he was pacing the clear cold walls of his office, till he stopped. There was so much on his mind; she just had to be ok.

As he breathed in and out heavily his breath created condensation on the glass. Abby was gone again, but this time it was different. There was no dismal looks from the fellow colleagues, no depressing thoughts in minds of the workers.

It was a normal day and things were not much different from the last time Abby had been missing. People were still researching, people were still complaining, despite how many times he had threatened to sac them, people were still doing inventory and slacking off doing nothing. Like last time Connor was gone too, but it was just different.

It was difficult to put words on, he had been so happy when she returned from the Cretaceous, when she walked into the ARC and threw her arms around him, she said she missed him and he had a hard time not telling her the same thing.

But this time Abby had left because Lester had told her too, well it was the Law but Lester told her too as well.

Abby was pregnant with Connor's child and it was their first baby. A few months ago when she was pulled off the field work because of her growing size, it had been ok. But then when she actually had to take time off work people had started to miss her, more to the point, Lester missed her.

She came to the ARC every few days, but it was just different, different from today.

Connor had called an hour earlier to tell them about the birth of their child, a baby boy. The ARC was buzzing within minutes as the word travelled round, a smile broached Lester's face.

Then Connor continued. 'Lester, we have named him Jacob Nickolas James Temple, and we, well Abby mostly want you and your wife to be the god parents.'

Right then and there things had become too much for Lester, he was a god parent to Abby Maitland Temple's child, who had his name. His Abby, who was home, who he loved like a daughter, everyone knew it, but Lester would never admit it. That would not look good being the boss.

* * *

**These are all just little ideas that come to me, Abby and Lester were always interesting, this is how I see them…please review and tell me what you think…**

**And may your gateways remain ever open…you know I tried this on my New World Fic, it just did not work the same…anyways…I'm out musicgirl97**


	2. Chapter B

**~B**ringing **B**ack **B**ecker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, sadly I think we all feel the same.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. If you love Lester then don't forget to review for more Lesterness. **

* * *

She sat at the computer and worked away. Lester watched Jess from his computer and watched her fingers as the jumped over the keys like little fairies. Then he looked down at his own fingers moving on his keyboard. Typing really was not his thing. It always seemed to be that whenever he wanted to find a letter it had gone on a run, he could never find the one he wanted. They keys that he wanted always seemed to be hiding from him but in actual fact were right under his nose.

Before the new girl Jess came it had been Jenny who had helped him to do all of this, helping him type, coming when he needed her or as he would say 'ordered her because her job was on the line'. She kept him informed about the team when they were in the field too and Jess did that too.

But before Jess and after Jenny was Becker. He was the man he could call about this sort of thing, Lester being fully able to take advantage of the fact that he had to obey his commanding officer, in Becker's case; Lester.

But Becker was gone now, along with all of the original team, the people who caused him so much trouble. They were all a bunch of reckless loose ends that never did what they were told. Becker had been part, although the latter end after a few changes but still part of that team. He kept them in line while being out of it himself, it really was very impressive.

The other military men who worked at the ARC had all the same qualifications and were getting better as they gained more experience but Lester soon realised what was so different. None of them could live up to the legacy that Becker had set. He had left some mighty big footprints and no one could fill them. It was quite simple really, they were not Becker.

As Lester realised that he was not doing his job anymore he glanced back at his keyboard and then up at the screen, his emails that he was sending and there was one person who was high on the priority list.

_Captain Becker, _

_The ARC needs you._

_James Lester_

It was short and simple but hopefully it would work. Lester needed to bring back Becker, it was a must, something that had to be done, for is sake and the sake of the civilians.

Moments later a pop up appeared on the bottom of his screen, he clicked on it and read what it said.

**Lester,**

**I know that you want me to come back to the ARC but after Cutter's death, loosing Danny, Abby and Connor in an anomaly and then Sarah's death in the search party I just don't think I can do it. If you miss me you can come and see me but my work is done at the ARC.**

**Becker.**

A frown encroached onto Lester's face. 'If you miss me' he had said. Was he for real? Lester did not miss anyone, least of all a soldier boy.

_Becker,_

_You stupid man, of course I don't miss you. But I just think it would be better for me to get someone on the job who I can trust. And if you are not going to do it for me then I think there is a girl here that you might want to protect. I think she is…what do the young people say? I used to hear Connor say 'hot' but I just don't know to be honest. I think you might like her._

_Lester_

Becker smiled when he read his second email from Lester. He would do everything that he could to get around say those words that to him were awful, so horrible that he could not say 'I miss you.'

Becker's fingers hovered over his own keyboard. He must admit that a 'hot' girl was a very valid reason to go back to the ARC, and maybe it would give him a chance to redeem himself. But one thing was for sure, he was not going to tell Lester he was going back for the girl.

He opened the message and began to type.

**Lester,**

**I will come back temporarily, to try and see how I feel, to redeem myself and not let anyone else die because I was careless, people need protecting and it's my job. So…I will see you tomorrow at 0900 hours precisely. **

**Captain Becker.**

Becker was still smiling when he hit send. As much as he was going back for the wrong reasons, he was sort of excited to be back, it was a place that he loved, something that he would never get a second chance at, even though he did in a way. In so many ways nothing could compare to working at the ARC, no matter what the risks were.

[x]

Jess looked up from her desk and looked at the new, well old new military man who walked into the ARC. She had read his file and liked what she had seen, but the only thing was now two of the stubbornness men she knew and would hopefully get to know _very_ well the under one roof. She swung around in her chair and got up to introduce herself to Captain Hilary Becker now that he was hopefully back for good.

…

Becker looked around and instantly spotted the 'hot' girl that Lester had spoken about. She was walking towards him with a huge smile on her face and some heels that were even bigger than her smile, which was very difficult. He looked around at the ARC and smiled. It was going to be hard but this girl in front of him would make it easier. Sarah and Cutter were not going to be coming back but it is possible that Danny, Connor and Abby were still alive. Here was the place he was going to find them.

'Hi, Becker my name is Jess.' The girl who was walking towards him said as she got to him.

'Hi Jess, but how do you know my name? Wait let me guess? You read the file, you are just like Connor.' He said, and the added inside his head 'But I don't know you, you are way cuter, less dorky, and not Connor.' No one was going to replace the people he had lost but Jess would certainly make up for it all.

'Lester is expecting you; do you want me to take you?' Jess motioned towards the glass wall that enclosed Lester's office.

Becker shook his head .He was back and it was something he needed to do. It was time for Becker to face the music.

* * *

**Hmmm, what did you think was it good? The idea came to me when I was talking to a friend at school today, and I just had to do it!**

**Anyway may your gateways remain ever open…music is out!**


	3. Chapter C

**~C**onnor's Theory on **C**utter's **C**lone

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Primeval, but I sure as anything wish they will make more of it…it's too good to cancel.**

**Thanks for the review, you are all amazing!**

* * *

The ARC had been burned to the ground by the most evil and twisted woman around to even begin to make a list. She had murdered her own husband who she claimed that she loved, had an affair with his best friend and was trying to kill humanity.

Connor looked around at the ARC. Well, what was left of the ARC, the place that held so many memories, so many advances in the world of Science.

But now it was more than that. It was where Cutter had died. Connor was not a man who was going to cry about certain things but this could not be helped, the man, Cutter had been a positive role model for him, like a father, the father that Connor had never had.

Cutter had died in the ARC standing up for what he believed in, being fair and giving people a fair chance. But what about Cutter's chance Connor thought. Helen never even gave him a chance to live, she simply shot her husband.

Connor was busy looking around at what was left, so busy he did not even notice Lester come up behind him.

They stood in silence or a few moments, before Lester began to talk. 'Connor I know you miss Cutter, but the ARC needs to be rebuilt. It's what he would have wanted us to do, you know hoe much it meant to him.' Lester said to Connor.

Lester knew in his heart that Connor would be ok with the rebuilding. He wanted so desperately to finish the work that Cutter had started. But there was more to the conversation that Lester had not gotten to, something that Connor was going to find difficult, but it had to be dealt with.

Lester continued. 'Connor, Cutter's clone is still alive, it survived the fire.'

Connor turned to him, his face rapidly losing its entire colour, turning white like a piece of paper.

'So where is it now?' Connor asked. Little words were all he could muster. Usually it was large and sophisticated language that no one could understand, but today, nothing of the sort.

'We have it detained, we don't know what to do with it, and I want your opinion.' Lester said to Connor.

'Ok, here is what I think. That man, the clone of Cutter is a perfect replica of Cutter, in every way he is Cutter, except he is not Cutter. If he had broken into the ARC once under Helen's guidance once, she may be able to do it again, if she knew he was alive. Or he could come in of his own accord and do some serious harm.'

Lester nodded, understanding Connors theories. Connor continued.

'I think that the clone either needs to be destroyed or moved far away from here because Helen cannot know that he is still alive. That could be the biggest catastrophe of century, there is no way of knowing what that crazy woman will do.'

Lester looked around and then to Connor. He went from no words to a lot of words in one do, something that Connor could do, he was turning into his old self again.

'So basically, in a nutshell that clone is dangerous.' Lester said.

Connor nodded and Lester spoke again.

'Something must be done.

* * *

**Well, it was shorter but I hope you like it…if you want anything for a specific letter then drop me a review by using that beautiful button or space below J**

**May your gateways be ever open and singing you your favourite music…**


	4. Chapter D

**~D**isappearing **D**anny

**Disclaimer: (And it even starts with D) I don't own Danny or Lester or other Primeval Characters sorry…**

**Anyway thanks to the reviewers, you are so totally amazing, I love your reviews!**

* * *

Lester was pacing up, down, all around the hub as he anxiously awaited the arrival of a man who he had not seen in what could have been said in millions of years. A man who had disappeared and had now returned.

Jess turned around from the ADD in her bright red chair, and her bright red heels, matching the chair she was sitting in. The senseless drumming and shuffling of Lester's feet was beginning to set her nerves on edge.

But Lester did not seem to notice, and he would say he did not care as he continued to walk miles in a small area, and he would continue to walk until he heard the sticky squeaky suction noise of the giant doors that enclosed the ARC could be heard.

When that unique noise finally did pierce Lester's ears he looked up, hoping that it would be Danny Quinn standing there with Captain Becker standing beside him, looking like nothing had ever happened. Instead however Lester was dismayed to see a barbaric beastly baboon standing in front of him.

'Lester… why was I not immediately informed of Danny's arrival back to the present?' Philips's scratchy voice filled the hub and a wide variety of negative thoughts filled Lester's mind. 'I thought we were a team, I do care about the operations and its people you know.' His tone implied that he believing he was superior to Lester.

Lester smirked. 'Leave the sarcasm to me' was what he really wanted to say but he would never even dare so he held his tongue. Instead he chose not to say it to the man whose sole use was large cash injections into the ARC. Other than that Philip's sole purpose was to annoy Lester and he did not like that.

'We tried, we called you at Prospero and they said you were unavailable, whatever you were doing.' Lester said. Not caring what he was doing, just glad he was away from Lester. He made a mental note to complain about Philip to Jess later when the weasel had left the ARC.

Philip looked down on Lester with a superior aristocratic gleam to his eye before he turned and left bumping into the famous Danny Quinn on his way out. Philip would talk to him later, but for now he would let it be, no need for Lester to get his tiny brain worried and blow his cover.

[x]

Danny looked around at the new and improved ARC. It was an incredible establishment; it always had been even before Helen burnt the old one down. The people had been nothing short of amazing as he remembered the people he used to work with. In so many ways things were just the same but Danny smiled when he thought of one thing that had changed. Danny always knew that Abby and Connor were going to get together, and it seemed that angry raptors were just the kick they needed.

In spite of all that James Lester had not changed, still hiding under that Bravado, caring about his employees under all of it.

Lester was walking toward the smelly and scraggily man who stood just in front of him. Deep in his heart, actually above the surface he was hoping that Danny would say something about the psychotic Helen Cutter, but he would just have to wait and see.

As Lester approached Danny he looked at him and they stood in silence side by side for a short while. Finally sick of the silence that was achieving nothing Lester went for the ultimate ice-breaker. 'Helen Cutter?' He questioned.

Danny turned to him and smiled a large grin on his face from ear to ear. 'Dead as a Dodo, thanks to a cliff and a raptor.'

Lester blinked before a wave of relief coursed through him. 'Excellent.' He said.

The two men continued to speak of what had changed since Danny left until Philip came along to ruin their party.

[x]

Hours later Matt returned to the ARC alone. So many things had happened today.

Ethan turned out to be Patrick quinn, who turned out to be Danny's baby brother who got lost in an anomaly many years ago. Danny who was lost in an anomaly came out of an anomaly and Matt had shot him. He knew he would have to deal with the wrath of Becker for shooting one of his friends.

Then when Ethan or Patrick or Thomas whoever he was disappeared back into an anomaly Danny had run in after him, but not after he told them so things about Helen Cutter and Philip. His cover had been broken, the slimy little snake.

After that all had seemed well and the Emily walked into her own anomaly. The person Matt loved walked into an anomaly and she left him alone in a world that he barely knew. She left him to be the bearer of bad news about Danny at the ARC. He just hoped that Becker would not very literally shot the messenger.

[x]

Matt stood in Lester's office. After telling Lester what Danny had told him he was awaiting a reply from Lester. He knew there would be one it was only a matter of time.

'So let me get thing straight. Danny come and then disappears right back into an anomaly after dropping the bombshell of Philip being in league with Helen?' Lester was not pleased. 'What a sly ginger ninja.' Lester said, using Connor's favourite nickname for Danny. 'Even when he was on the team it was hard to keep track of that man. Now he has gone AWOL in the past. How am I supposed to watch him now?' Lester complained, beginning to pace his office finishing his day I a similar fashion to the way he started it, walking a marathon.

* * *

**Well I hoped that you liked it J please review**

**May your gateways remain ever open and listen to your favourite song!**


	5. Chapter E

**~E**cstatic **E**mily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval**

**Thanks to all you awesome people who read and review, you feed my muse and make me smile…I wanted this one to be short so here it is…**

Emily sat in a small dark, damp room that had been allocated as 'hers' but still government property. For the time she was in the present she remained locked up in House Arrest, o rather ARC arrest. After she had been discovered the first time around by the cold hearted Lester he had not even hesitated to lock her away.

Then after she came back he had done the same thing to her, locking her away in the ARC, not letting her see the outside world, not even letting her leave the ARC.

She had not even been granted a window, just a small hanging light to illuminate her room. Besides the small light in her room she was totally in the dark, similar to the way she felt in the present day.

Emily was so busy thinking about her current situation that she barely even noticed a knock on the door. It would be Lester, she thought. The heartless man must be coming to see how her new accommodation was treating her. All Emily wanted to do was slam a door in his face, but she had been raised better than that.

Emily opened the door. Lester was standing there with some papers in his hand. Emily looked from his face to the papers, quickly dismissing them. 'How may I be of assistance Lester?' Emily asked, curtly. Saying she was pleased to see him would have been a lie, but she tried to maintain some form of politeness.

'Actually it is how I can help you.' He said. Emily's face was blank and Lester continued. 'These are some papers. They are about you actually. It's information about you and your life. I have changed it all slightly so that it fits the present, but Emily now you officially exist in this time.'

Emily Smiled at Lester as he handed her the documents. 'You may want to read up about yourself, everything is as accurate as possible. It also means that you can leave the ARC as soon as you want to, as soon as you have somewhere to stay.' Lester said before he turned around leaving Emily, smiling from ear to ear, having witnessed a new side to Lester.

**So I thought I would what I thought would be a good way for Emily to learn that Lester is a good person, because he is, people just need to see the right side J**

**Anyway may your gateways remain ever open…musicgirl97**


	6. Chapter F

**~F**reaky **F**amily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval.**

**Thanks for the reviewers and followers etc. you are awesome.**

* * *

Lester sighed as he pulled up at a park in his Jaguar XJ. He could not believe that he had let the girls rope him into this but, looking back on the experience earlier in the week he realised that he did not have a choice.

_Jess had been sitting in her red chair rubbing her stomach as she went along. Abby was close by with Emily and they were both watching their babies, while they talked. But little did Lester know that he was the topic of conversation._

_'How do you reckon we get him there then Abby?' Emily asked, as they began to talk about the details of the family picnic. One way or another Lester had managed to become a god parent to all te born and unborn children at the ARC so when they had a get-together it was only natural that he should be in attendance._

_Abby smiled at Emily. 'It's simple, us girls, we put on a pretty face, get Jess to batter her eyelids and he will be putty in our hands.' Abby said._

_Emily looked at her quizzically, not fully understanding what her friend had just said. 'I have never understood Lester. When I first met him he seemed mean and awful, but now it just seems like he uses bravado to hide under.' Abby smiled._

_'Lester, mean? I don't think there is a real mean bone in his body, they are all fake.' As they continued to chatter about their family picnic this Sunday when they were interrupted by a noise that was worse than the Claxons of the ADD, it was indeed Abby's youngest and only daughter Sarah crying, again. When Abby and Connors boys had been born they were all peaceful babies, always smiling and never crying. It seemed that Abby had drawn the long straw three times in a row. But when Sarah was born it was quickly noticed that she had a good set of lungs as she never stopped crying._

_Abby picked up her little baby was excused herself as she walked away leaving Emily and he children and one of Jess's while Abby calmed down Sarah._

_Sometime later when things had settled and Jess had been filled in on the plan, the knocked on Lester's Door before they entered to convince the man to come to their picnic._

_With Abby knowing Lester the longest she was volunteered to take the lead, the others backing her for support. 'Lester, as you know we are having our family picnic on Sunday, and well we were wondering if you be able to join us?' Abby asked, choosing her words carefully and treading on soft ground lightly._

_Lester looked up from his papers and looked at the three girls, all of whom were holding a baby, all of which were looking at him with their big eyes, begging him silently to come._

_This persisted for seconds until Lester spoke. 'Fine, just let me do my work…off you go.' Lester said, knowing in the future he would regret having to agreed to their little plan._

So as Lester walked into the park to meet his employees he worked out what had happened in the situation involving him attending a party with this freaky family that had occurred in the ARC's dating service. He had been delusional from the paper work. It was the only explanation he could think of as he walked to the meeting spot, hearing it before it was seen.

Connor and Abby's three boys Luke, Nick and Ben were playing with the two Becker boys Danny and Sam. Lester smiled as he heard them screaming and yelling, naturally assuming that they were doing what young boys did and that appeared to be wrestling.

As he got closer he could make out a bunch of girls on the playground. They were younger than the boys. The two Anderson twins Kayla and Rosie was playing with the girls from the Becker Clan; Jenny and Claudia, playing shopping games with the tanbark.

But there was one more group of people, and this time Lester joined them. It was the adults with their babies. Connor stood up, rocking Sarah in his arms, hoping she would not cry again. Emily was jiggling around a slightly older but still young little boy, Kaleb. He was trying to turn around, the young child notorious for pulling hair. Then there was Becker who was standing behind his pregnant wife while holding a toddler. Lester smiled as he looked at the young boy who shared his name. Little James was fast asleep on Becker's shoulder.

As Lester looked at James he thought of the Becker children; Danny, Sam, Jenny, Claudia and James. With another one on the way making it a total count of six Lester could have sworn that the man was trying to raise an army.

Abby looked up at Lester. 'Nice to see you have arrived then Lester. The family is just not the same without you.' She said as she looked around at her friends who were like siblings to her.

'Well this is a pretty freaky family, are you trying to raise an army Becker?' Lester asked.

Becker only smiled at his boss. 'You are a big part of this freaky family. The kids all love you and so do we.' Then Becker looked around at the others and they all smiled at him. He raised his fingers to him mouth and let out a loud Whistle, each and every child looking up instantly. 'Hey troops, Lester is here.' Becker said as the kids all ran over and began to wrestle him to the ground.

Jess Laughed. 'See we thought you would only come once so we thought we would make the most of it. Say Cheese!' She said as she took a photo of Lester and the kids.

He would complain about it to them the next day but the truth was he was having the time of his life.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it…next one will be up asap.**


	7. Chapter G

**~G**oodbye **G**-Rex

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like it…**

* * *

That man continued to amaze Jenny, but it was in that was that he reminded Jenny about Cutter. It was the first time they had been called to an anomaly since Cutter had died and now it really felt like there was a bigger hole in their team.

Jenny had felt odd in the position of Team Leader, taking charge of the actions, the lives of Nick's team in her shoulder. Even though technically they were her team now they would always been Nick's Team, no matter who was in it, dead or alive Nick started it all and he had finished his life in the middle of it. Jenny had not even been able to say goodbye.

Jenny continued to think of these things as she walked into the ARC after saying goodbye to the Nasty G-Rex. She had to go and report to Lester now and that was what she was dreading the most. He would criticise her about Danny but the fact was that he would be a good person to have on the team. He was decisive and he could make a difference to the team, not like Nick but a difference.

When Jenny finally got to Lester's office she knocked before she entered, wiping her face as she did so, trying desperately in vain to wipe away the evidence that she had been crying again.

Lester stood up as she walked in, the sat as she did. 'How did things go today?' He asked her, his tone was different that the usual semi-sarcastic voice that he always used. It was softer and almost comforting.

'No deaths, but Connor had a nasty gash on his head.' She said looking down at her hands that were in her lap.

'Is that all?' Lester, having been a civil servant for a while could tell when there was something being withheld from him.

'There was also on other thing. Danny showed up at the anomaly again, he made some very stupid decisions and nearly got stuck in the past.' She said, almost smiling at the thought of what he said when he was in the helicopter.

'So he breaks the rules like Cutter then?' Lester said but instantly regrated it. He along with everyone else in the ARC knew what Jenny was going through, she was finding his death the most difficult of them all and making comparisons to another man was certainly not going to help.

As a tear rolled down Jenny's cheek he chose to speak again. 'Jenny, this was not just the usual saying goodbye to the creatures that came through but saying goodbye to Cutter. Jenny he was proud of you, remember that, and he will always be with you.' He said. As he did so Jenny looked at him and smiled, somehow Lester's words of Wisdom always seemed to cheer her up.

She would never really say goodbye to Nick but it was time to say goodbye for now.

* * *

**So it was shorter I know but I think that with this one it's kind of Short and Sweet happening. And I know it was kind of more about Jenny, but…it did have Lester so yeah…please review, cookies if you do =P**


	8. Chapter H

**~H**opes about **H**elen

**Disclaimer: I don't own this…ITV (is it? I don't know I am not in the UK?) Own it…not me.**

**This one is going be a daddy daughter type one; it's to do with Lester and his family… (Wife and daughter was all I gave him) His wife's name is Suzie and his daughters name is Haylie, with thanks to a friend for letting me use their name and in commemoration of this letter. Hope you enjoy this little tale**

Haylie sat at the bench, her iPod in her hand with music blaring into one ear, chattering away to her father. He listened to her, intently as he thought about what his life meant to him.

His wife Suzie and he had meet on a cruise ship 17 years ago and Haylie came along shortly after they were married a year later…nine months to be precise. She was like her beautiful mother in anyway, luckily not inheriting her father's genes where it came to looks. But she was like him in terms of personality; Cheeky, mischievous and Sarcastic, one way or another something Lester was good at doing.

His life was perfect, everything was the way it should be, but just a few short weeks ago something had happened at work that had thrown a weight onto the scale so that his perfect life was imbalanced.

Helen had talked about stopping evolution in its tracks, so that humans would never destroy the earth when it was her that destroyed the future.

The sadistic mad women who shot her own husband had ruined the future by manipulation, and it could only have been due to her misguided judgement about the human race.

Lester smiled at Haylie. She knew all about the ARC, her curiosity finally resulting in answers and she would often ask Lester questions. Most of them he could handle but the only she had answered yesterday had caught him off guard.

'Dad, if Danny and Abby and Connor don't succeed in this mission to stop Helen then what will happen to us?' She asked him. To Lester she reminded him of a cross between Abby and Connor…cheeky, not following the rules, loveable (certainly Abby), sometimes annoying (definitely Connor) and genuinely interested in what he had to say.

Lester looked at his teenaged daughter and let out a small huff. 'Well you know we would never let Helen do anything, I am sure they have succeeded. I mean look we are talking right now?' He said and she looked into his eyes and nodded before walking away.

He looked around before muttering under his breath 'I hope they survive because if they don't then the will be nothing worth living for.'

Little did Lester know though, he was not the only one who was hoping with their hearts that Helen would never come back, Haylie was too, for someday she wanted to be like her dad and fight Dinosaurs and the amazing anomalies, and she could not do that if she was dead, could she?

**Ta Da…different…I know but the idea came to me when doing something about a Lester daddy daughter...**


	9. Chapter I

**~I**gnorant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval**

**Thanks for the many reviews :)**

* * *

Quietly doing its own thing, the world continued to do the same thing it always did and that was living its life in oblivion each day. Everything seemed in its place, at least all the world knew about. As business carried on as usual Lester almost smiled as he walked down the streets of the city.

The people he saw, that he walked by had no idea about the secrets that the world harboured. The men, the women and the children, all of them had no idea about this phenomenon that was held secret by those who worked for the ARC.

One day he had been quietly going about his civil service business and then along came the anomalies and threw everything out of place.

Lester listed of the names in his head 'Professor Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland.' Although Lester could remember something Cutter said about Claudia Brown but that mystery had never been resolved. But Jenny Lewis had come along and she was supposed to be the same person but not, something he would ever understand.

Then the first causality had struck. Helen Cutter had caused the death of Stephen and then not long after Captain Becker joined the team.

After Cutter was murdered the team was never the same, despite how much Danny tried. Sarah Page had also put a lot into the ARC and when she died and Danny, Connor and Abby went missing it was like cutting out half of the ARC's heart. With Connor and Abby missing the original team was gone, nothing left but himself.

The people who had changed his life were all gone and there was a chance that he would never see them again.

The world was so cruel and unfair; it looked your right in the face and took some of the things that mean the most to you.

As Lester continued to ponder on these thoughts he drifted to what it would have been like if he had never encountered the anomalies. A smile threatened to breach his face. He knew where he would have been, in the same dull job that he had previously been in. He would have been living a life with no excitement and suspense, waiting to know when the next anomaly would be.

The people he walked by, on their phones or listening to music or just simply walking had no idea, they lived their lives in oblivion to the huge secret that the earth held, and never would they know of the horror and amazement of the phenomenon of the anomalies.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter J

**~J**ess's **J**ob

**Disclaimer: I don't own, sadly. If I did, there would be no need because I would be watching series six =P**

**Thanks for the reviews…Quotes in this one will not be exact.**

* * *

It didn't look that hard. Day in day out she did it without fail. She never missed a day, or an anomaly, or anything for that matter. She never messed anything, she never made any mistakes. Jess was total amazing at her job, but Lester would never tell her. Her head was big enough in regards to her job and how smart she was and how young she was, there was no need to make her head any bigger than it already was.

So he watched her out of the glass walls that enclosed his office each day and he continued to be marvelled by what she could do.

But one thing he could not understand was why she had been so sceptical when he volunteered to help her when they were dealing with Ethan. After all she was trying to coordinate two missions and Matt, while dealing with Philip at the same time. He could help; he wasn't just a pretty face.

All he had to do was watch a map and tell Matt where Ethan and Emily were. It wasn't rocket science so he was sure that he could get the hang of it. He was sure he could do it without her standing over his shoulder.

As Lester dismissed Jess he was disappointed to have to call her back so soon, and risk looking stupid. 'Jess, there's no volume, it's broken I can't hear anything.'

Jess smiled. 'That's because the volumes not on.'

'Leave the sarcasm to me thanks.' Lester responded. He was used to being verbally challenged. Goodness he had a whole team, past and present they all ignored or rebutted everything that he said.

But sarcasm was his thing, something that had been reserved for him only, no else ever daring to use it in his presence before.

But at the end of the day he knew Jess would beat him in pretty much everything. She was a genius after all. He had enough trouble doing her job. It made him realise why he had hired her as the team coordinator. No one could do Jess's job better than Jess.

* * *

**Just a short one for Jess…I also need some help...any ideas for K? **


	11. Chapter K

**~K**ind, **K**ingly and **K**haki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval sadly.**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys are so amazing, here is a cookie, it's your favourite!**

* * *

Jenny been on Lester's mind a lot lately, ever since she had left the ARC actually. She had been loved by everyone, not a single soul had despised her. She was beautiful on the inside and on the out. Abby in particular was close to Abby. They were for a long time the only girls that were working on main team of the ARC and that had formed a special bond between them.

Lester sighed as he remembered them walking around the ARC, arm in arm. They were both so different but at the same time they had a lot in common. 'Are you going to take your own advice?' Abby had asked her. Jenny had smiled at her and they had both laughed, knowing that Jenny desperately wanted to.

Lester had not been there when that had happened but he heard about it when he let Jenny talk her heart out at him after Cutter had been brutally murdered. It was supposed to be a debrief but it turned a heartfelt, one-sided conversation.

She had cried to him, but after that tried to move on with her life but he knew it was hard for her. It had brought about a change in Jenny. She grew quieter than usual and not as happy as she used to be. But that did not stop her from being the kind person that she naturally was.

Then his thought drifted towards his own persona. Kingly was the word he would use to describe himself. He tried to avoid showing the kind side of himself. Lester would rather stand at the top of the chain of command, walk out of his office and call out to Connor and Abby 'I hope you two are working, because I would certainly not want to be you if I found out you were slacking off on the job.'

Connor, stupid as he was would turn around and yell 'It's not like we are being paid that much anyway. A raise would be nice.'

But that was the good thing about being at the top things. He got paid more and was not fighting dinosaurs when the magically popped up and in the spare time, looking after them and inventing things to stop them.

As King of the ARC, he could do what he wanted when he wanted and if he wanted. And his expensive Italian suit would not get ruined on the job. He could watch the others and do nothing because he was the King of the ARC.

However in saying that there was one person who could make him do some things that he did not want to do and she wore Khaki.

Helen Cutter was menace and the women who needed to get some more colours in her wardrobe had the ability to make him do things that the Minister would have trouble getting him to do. She defeated his stubborn streak, out of pure fear.

With someone in a mental condition, as psycho as she was, she needed to be watched.

She needed help, and with the risk of her breaking into the ARC again you could never be sure when the world's worst nightmare was going to show up and try to ruin the world again.

So it was his job as the King of the ARC to look after his peasants, no matter how much of a drag it could be sometimes.

* * *

**Well? I can't think of how many different K words I used for this one and how many times I wrote a different story…I am not sure if I still like this one…tell me what you think?**

**And thanks to Dr Giggles for prompting me with some words! Music out!**


	12. Chapter L

**~L**ying **L**ittle **L**eek

**Thanks for the reviews, but seriously if you are reading this can you please review this…there are lots of readers each chapter and by comparison with the amount of reviews each chapter it gets a little disheartening…I will always review your stories, review mine please!**

**Now, I have a partner in crime, xNewWorld, who has a story on the Primeval: New World site called 'The Decision' you should all read it…we are getting ready to publish our first story so a shout out to xNewWorld who was awesome enough to go into a partnership with me!**

**Now onto the show…or…you know what I mean**

* * *

Lester looked in the big TV screen of the anomaly detector and was horrified when he saw Leek's big ugly face.

Lester looked into his evil eyes, wondering what had happened, how he man he had employed had been a double agent for Helen Cutter. How can that sort of thing just happen to go unnoticed, how can you miss that you secretary is working for your arch enemy?

Lester let out an inward groan as slimy little Leek began to talk, acting far superior to everyone else. That was something that was for reserved for Lester and Lester only. Leek certainly of all people was not allowed to use that tone of voice that suggested he was the one that held his life in his hands.

Lester continued to mock little Leek in his head until he heard something which caught his attention, something which made him shiver, and it was just two little words –'future predator.' Anything that was associated with those horrible creatures made anyone shiver! The super evolved, highly intelligent, almost invincible creatures were a pain; all they ever did was create paper work for him.

But if there was one in the ARC with him then there was a chance that he would never need to do anymore paper work anymore, ever. Lester turned around in a 360 degree spin, looking for anything that looked out of place before looking back at Leek.

'Leek, you can be serious, this thing, it'll tear me to pieces.' Lester cried, pleading the TV.

Leek looked back down at him, acting like he was the king of this operation. His wicked grin scared Lester. 'No, that thing will get you, because after you suffer a tragic accident with the future predator and I barely escaped with my life, he will out your truly in your position. Then I will be able to control everything, first the ARC and then the country. With Helen by my side, anything is possible.'

Leeks, little plan seemed like it all fit together but there was one thing that Lester was thinking about this little plan. Helen Cutter was one of the most cunning people that he had ever met. She had managed to evade him for so long; she had managed to trick and cheat the people at the ARC. Despite the fact that Lester hated her with a passion, she was brilliant, at the beginning, before she went insane he could see why Cutter like her, she was just like him.

But Leek on the other hand could not tell a lion from an elephant he was so stupid. He could barely wipe his own nose. He made brick look smart, and that was saying something. Helen would have some way of deceiving him, it would not all be as it seemed, she would have some way to under mime him and kick him out of this 'deal.' After all this, Lester was confident if he died today then he was sure that Leek would end up dying too.

After all Leek was not the only person who lied.

**Well I hope you like, I would really really really love if some more people reviewed…and a huge huge thankyou to my regular reviewers, you are so amazing, this story (so to say) is what it is because of you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**~M**ind **M**r **M**atthew

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

All it took was just a few short days on their own and the imaginable and unimaginable went wrong, Lester thought.

Lester looked down at his desk and then back up at him employees who were standing in a semi-circle around his desk. Becker, Jess, Matt, Emily, Connor and Abby all stood there in silence waiting for Lester to speak.

'No as you know I need to speak to you about the events of the past few days so let's start with eni mini miny Connor.' Lester said as he pointed to the man who owed him the first explanation.

Connor looked at Lester. 'Well I opened the first man-made anomaly, but I also nearly destroyed the ARC at the same time and well almost killed Jess too. But other than that I think it all went pretty well.

Lester put his head in his hand and sighed. It was typical of Connor to make light of a situation like that. The ARC has suffered from structural damage and Jess had needed to go to hospital. Connor would definitely be doing all of Lester's errands to make up for the paper work he had caused Lester.

But it was Matt who he really wanted to talk too.

As Matt re-told his story with some assistance from Abby Lester continued to cradle his head in his hands. The inconceivable had occurred in the few days that he had been gone.

'You turn out to be either a visitor from the future or in fact and I think this is the more likely option, clinically mad.' Lester said, and was rather annoyed when Matt came back a witty comment.

That was one thing that Lester really hated about arguments with his employees, particularly Matt. He did it more than the others, aside from Connor maybe but he was always attempting to be one step ahead of Lester.

He glared at Matt and that look quickly stopped Matt from commenting further, but Lester was going to have to watch Matt closer now to make sure he did not do anything he shouldn't.

One thing was for sure though, he needed to watch Matt, there was no telling what a man from the future could do.

* * *

**Please review, and also if you could review 'Two Worlds Apart.' In the Primeval: New World site, it is by my new partner and myself and I would really appreciate it if someone reviewed it and let us know what you think…**


	14. Chapter N

**~N**ow we'll **N**ever K**n**ow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys continue to amaze me! Over half way now can you believe it?**

* * *

Cutter walked into the ARC, a new building that he did not remember. He didn't remember a lot of things about his supposed 'life' it was like so many things had magically changed and now he was leading a whole new life with all new people, places and things.

Cutter had walked into an anomaly and everything was normal, well as normal as life could be when you were working with anomalies, magnetic rips in time that sometimes appeared in the present and spat out a deadly dinosaur.

Then more recently these anomalies had seemed to get a little bit confused in where and when they were occurring. They spat out a creature that had not even evolved yet.

Cutter's face fell as he remembered the last anomaly that had occurred not everything had gone on like it had previously. The predator had come into the present for the first time and they had been notified by Helen, something that was off in the beginning but ignorable considering the predicament they found themselves in.

Trusting Helen had been one thing, something that the people who worked at Home Office had only just managed to tolerate it. Lester had been no help, he had complained about working with the enemy the entire time but he had managed it in the end and swallowed his tongue and say nothing which would deter the wicked witch Helen.

At the end of the day however when Cutter told Lester about his expedition into the anomaly Lester had kicked up a fuss, complained and tried every trick in the book to stop them from going through but it had made no difference in the end, the had gone through with it all and they went into the anomaly.

[x]

Lester looked at Cutter standing in his office. 'I knew I should not have let you go into that anomaly again.'

Cutter grimaced at Lester, not willing to bend to his will. 'You don't know what happened Claudia Brown is missing, gone, disappeared, vanished, lost and none of you can even remember who she was.'

'Well it's not my problem now it's it? Obviously something happened to you in there, something in your mind.' Lester said, getting frustrated by the annoying professor.

'There is nothing wrong with me. I'm not the monkey behind the desk. You had no idea what it was like in there and you have the nerve to accuse me of having lost my marbles.' Cutter said, standing up, the anger shooting through him. The love of his life was gone from existence and all Lester could do was sit and behave like a Gorilla.

'Lost my marbles? I assure you Professor I am the sane one her, I don't continue to speak of imaginary people. That anomaly is closed and we will never know about this so called Claudia Brown.' Lester yelled, getting angry at the brilliant professor.

Cutter glared at him, before turning in his place and storming out of the room leaving Lester to his thoughts again, leaving him to the dismal paper work which ruled his life.

* * *

**So I wanted to capture a different side of Lester, the side that he shows more forcefully in the show, the angrier civil servant with a very short patience threshold.**

**Please Review, and let me know what you think about this different Lester and if you want more of it or not…**

**Thanks musicgirl97 ;)**


	15. Chapter O

**~O**nly **O**pen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval; otherwise some of the characters in this chapter would never have left!**

* * *

After a dull day at the office, Lester was ready to go home. Most days were filled with anomaly hunting, chasing down the creatures that came through the anomalies and shooting them with their EMD's Matt and Becker both enjoying a glorified target practice at Abby's expense.

And if they were not anomaly hunting then Jess and Connor would be briefing the team on one of their new ideas. As the brains to the team they were constantly thinking up theories about something that was so unrelated to anything that it fit right in at the ARC.

And if it wasn't that then they were dealing with the creatures in the menagerie. Last week Sid and Nancy had escaped again. With the ability to chew through solid concrete they had proved to be troublesome at the ARC lately, they had been doing it more frequently in the past weeks. Abby had of course suspected things but it was not until she did and ultrasound on Nancy that they figured it out. Attempting to burrow and make a nest had been the cause of this and Connor had had the brilliant idea of how to fix it, it just came a few escapes too late.

So a deep pit of compacted dirt was created in the menagerie in the hope that they would stay there this time. Since then they had had no more issues but Lester was not going to hold his breath.

So a day at the ARC that was filled with paper work alone was an unwelcome change, something that basically never happened.

So after a boring day Lester was just about ready to walk out the door when the loud beeping of the Anomaly was heard. It seemed that these anomalies only opened when the timing was super inconvenient.

Lester groaned before putting all his stuff down in a huff and walking out the ADD. When he arrived, all the other members of the ARC were coming from all different directions. 'Where is it Jess? I am starving so this better no take long.' Lester huffed and puffed like the big bad wolf, why did they have to open now? Could it not have waited another 15 minutes until he had left the ARC already?

Connor had reached the ADD by now and laughed, hearing the last part of Lester's comment. 'I seem to recall Jenny saying the exact same thing, that time when the Anomaly opened at the British museum. Jenny and Cutter were about to go out for some food when the anomaly opened.' Connor said, patting Lester on the back.

'It's not far from here, it's in a factory, its empty now and there is no sign on an incursion at the moment.' Jess said, before turning around in her bright red chair. 'Keep me filled in and maybe we can all go home sooner rather than later.'

'Grab a black box everyone and let's go.' Matt said, before turning and running out towards the door. 'Connor, you're with me, and you're not driving.' He called.

Lester resisted the urge to laugh, knowing only too well what Connor was like behind the wheel.

As the team began to file out of the ARC, Lester began to make his way to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. Like Cutter and Jenny, all those years ago, he was going to be hungry for a while because of the anomaly. What was it that they only opened when the team had something better to do?

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Hit the button below and tell me ;)**


	16. Chapter P

**~P**rovoking** P**hilip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Philip walked around the ARC, talking to the people, looking at the work they were doing, asking questions and basically being a sticky beak. Lester watched him from the safety of his office, the one place where he felt safe. The one place where Lester thought he would be safe from the irritating Philip, but he could not have been more wrong.

Lester watched Philip walk up to his door and knock. Lester had no intention of letting him in, pretending he had not heard. But the sound of the door opening made him realise that Philip had clearance to his office.

'Philip what an unexpected-'misfortune was the word that Lester wanted to use. After chocking on his words a little he managed to say 'surprise.'

Philip looked around, walked over to Lester's desk and picked up some papers. He flicked through them before opening on of the draws on the cabinet and flicking through the files before coming on one that caught his interest. He picked it out and began to go through it.

'Is there something I can help you with Philip?' Lester asked.

Philip turned around, finally acknowledging that Lester was there. 'These files, why have they never been shown to me before?' He continued to flick through them until he came to some photos at the back of the folder. One of them was of two men and a woman. One of them men had scraggily blonde hair while the other had dark slick brown hair, he was younger than the first and had is arm around him.

Then there was the woman in the photo, she was a beautiful lady, dressed in fine clothing. She was looking at the first man, rather than the camera. One of her hands was resting on her hip while the other was resting on the older man's shoulder.

The second photo was of two men and two women. The of the girls in the photo had snow white hair and the other had jet black hair, a Moroccan women. The two men, were similar one had dark hair, while the other had lighter hair. The four of them were dressed in fancy clothes, beautiful old dresses and dress suits. The only thing that looked wrong in the photo was that their clothes were all ripped and torn.

The last photo was of one person; she had scraggily brown hair, wore khaki and had pursed lips. Philip recognised this final person, he had met this person, she had spoken to him about the anomalies before.

'This file, why have I never been shown it before?' Philip asked. He showed the file to Lester, after he had finished examining it.

'There was never a need for them to be shown to you.' Lester said. He walked over to Philip and snatched the precious file from Philip's hand. 'If there is nothing else then I'll be seeing you.' Lester said as he usher Philip out of the door and closing the door on him.

All Philip did when Lester spoke to him was open old wounds. He looked at the photos and smiled at the people he all used to know, and all but one of them loved. In one way or another they were all gone, missing, dead or left the ARC. In all the cases but Helen it was a bad thing. No one knew where Danny, Connor and Abby were now. But Lester knew if Danny in particular were here then he would be provoking Philip, he just was that kind of person. Lester would have been standing on the side cheering him on.


	17. Chapter Q

**~Q**ueer and **Q**ualified

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Primeval, or the show or whatever**

**Thanks for the reviews…your guys are awesome…Q has been hard but I hope you like it, this one is set in late series three. I have been watching it and felt like I needed some Danny and Sarah in this chapter…**

* * *

He was a strange person. Looking from an outward perspective Connor was a bit of a strange person, he was skinny and the perfect and typical nerd, doing all those things that nerdy people did.

But when you got to know him it was still the same – he did all those things which nerds did, but Lester, not being a nerd himself had no idea what it was that nerds did, but he was always talking to Abby about computer games and characters from sci-fi films so that qualified him as a nerd in Lester's books.

Nerds were always smart, and that is exactly what Connor was. He was the brains of the ARC team he was the one that did all the thinking. Abby was smart too, but was nothing compared to Connor, he had the ability to think of something, like the locking mechanism and create it, Abby was smart, but her smartness compared to Connor was more like common sense, something that Connor knew nothing about.

Danny and Becker were the action men of the team as Connor called them, despite what they said. Lester smiled as he compared the two of the too Connor. The only thing they could beat him at was a battle with guns, or a physical battle, because in that area Lester knew Connor would lose certainly. But if it was a battle of the brain, Connor would beat them both with both eyes closed, not that that would make any difference.

Then finally there was the only person in the ARC who could give Connor a run for his money in something intellectual, and that was Sarah. She was an intelligent person, a good match for Connor in a battle of the brains but she was not smart in the same way Connor was.

Lester smiled at the though, the ARC was full of a group of average people who all just happened to be brilliant at what they did. Each person in was more than qualified to do what they did, each person as outstanding as the next when it came to their specific field, all of them more than qualified.

Lester continued to walk through the ARC inspecting the latest goings on, learning about what his employees were doing when he came across Connor the person he had been thinking about.

Lester stopped him, breathed out before talking. 'Connor, I know to all you lot it is a foreign concept but isn't it a fair days work for a fair days pay? So why are you not working?' Lester asked.

Connor smiled 'What's this about a fair days pay? I think we need a pay rise. Besides I was getting my lunch. Can I ask you a question?'

Lester groaned, every time he spoke to Connor he went in three million directions. 'Normally I would say no, but today I am feeling nice.' Lester said, not knowing that he would regret it.

'I had an orange for lunch, and I was wondering, why is an orange that is orange called an orange when a lemon for example that is yellow is called a lemon not a yellow.' Connor asked, his voice indicating that he was being serious.

Lester put his head in his hands. 'I don't know Connor; you tell me…seconds thoughts don't just get back to work.' Lester looked at him and Connor ran off like a little child. One of the smartest people in this line of work, a man who was over qualified was also someone who would ask a queer question like the one he just did.

* * *

**Well was it ok? Please tell me…hit the little review button ;)**


	18. Chapter R

**~R**esearch brings **R**esults

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Primeval**

**Thanks, for the review, I am currently standing at 82 as I am writing this, I can't believe that it has been this successful (my most reviewed story by almost double) So this chapter is dedicated to the reviews, although I do love my followers and favourites, I would love you more if you reviewed**

**Set in the first series (just before 1.4)…I am feeling a need for Cutter…it must be filled**

* * *

Cutter walked into the ARC, knowing that sooner or later he would have to confront that horror from his past that lay with in.

After capturing Helen, Lester had informed him that he would be required to question Helen because he was the person who would be able to get the answers from her that were required.

No matter how much research that they did, they were about eight years behind Helen in experience and knowledge. She knew about the anomalies and could tell when they were going to open.

She knew more about why they opened and when they would open. She had the ability to predict when they would open, knowledge that would do the ARC a whole lot of good. They could prevent a lot of loss of lives if they had that kind of information, and Cutter knew that Lester was going to make Cutter extract that information from Helen.

[x]

Lester looked out into the Home Office from his vantage point in his office. Down below, his employees were vigorously researching, testing and thinking various different things to do with the anomalies.

But there was one person in particular who Lester wanted to see, someone that he couldn't see, someone who knew what he was talking about and that was Professor Cutter. He seemed to have an answer for anything that anomalies could throw at him and the people who worked for him.

Professor was extraordinarily brilliant but he was also too concerned with morals. The way they had brought Helen back to Home Office had caused a commotion. It was taking some work to smooth over with the abstract professor but he was getting there. It would only take one more conversation to finish it with Cutter, so Lester feeling in a good mood set out to find Professor Nickolas Cutter.

When Cutter was eventually found by Lester he was with Connor discussing another one of his theories with his smart, but highly irritating ex-student. 'Cutter, a word if you wouldn't mind.' Lester called from the door way.

Cutter looked up from what he was doing to scowl at Lester. 'I would mind actually, but I s'pose that there is nothing I can do. If his master speaks then his underpaid servants must obey.'

Connor sniggered and Lester glared before replying 'I will take that into consideration then Cutter, but a word now if that's ok.' Lester said. He spoke forcefully, showing his dominance, that he was the leader not Cutter. Home Office was like a battle field, with both men wanting to in charge. It was going to be a survival of the wittiest, and Lester had the Eye of the Tiger, he was going to win.

Cutter dropped his pen and paper by Connor and followed Lester out the door. He turned to Lester and waited until he spoke. 'As you know Helen is here in custody at Home Office.'

'Yes, against what I said and what she said is my understanding.'

Lester looked at the floor. 'That is not the point of this conversation Cutter. I came here to ask if you would speak to her. She refuses to speak to anyone else and you are our last resort.'

Cutter's eyes slimmed. 'You want me to go an interrogate Helen, the person I was married to, who I thought died eight years ago and someone who actually meant something to me, who might still mean something to me?' Cutter said. Lester looked at him, knowing he had struck a nerve, thinking this conversation was not going in the direction that he wanted it to go in.

'Look, she has years of experience that we can only hope to attain. Research can only bring so many results, what we need is to understand them and fast and Helen can help us do that. Normally I would not ask like this but _please_ can you talk to her? Think of all the lives you could save.' Lester said, pleading with Cutter.

'Fine, I'll do it for the people. And that little glimpse of a nice side of you, we can keep between our selves.' Cutter said as he walked off into the distance leaving Lester to himself. There was only so much he could ask of that man in relation to Helen.

Hoping that Helen would be able to tell them what they needed to know Lester turned to walk back in the direction his office.

He was relying on Cutter to get the job done, but he was not holding his breath, it was Helen Cutter they were talking about. The research would just have to do.

* * *

**Well, getting closer to the end, and the letters are getting harder, if you have any suggestions then please drop them in a review or pm me…music**


	19. Chapter S

**~S**assy** S**arah

**Wow 103 Reviews, I am stoked. This Chapter, as the Chapter Title suggests is about Sarah and the Chapter is dedicated to Cehsja. This was already for you but since you were the 100****th**** reviewers I guess it's doubly for you now ;) enjoy this tale about Sarah and Lester**

* * *

Cutter walked into the ARC. On a usual day to day basis this was a normal thing to do. Walking into the ARC and looking around at what everyone was doing. It was what he did after every anomaly, but this time was far different.

This time he had a woman by his side, someone who was not a member of the ARC, a woman with dark hair and dark eyes. She wore a confused, but somewhat excited look on her face as she walked into the ARC by Cutter's side, looking at her surroundings in the magnificent ARC.

Lester watched them both as they walked into the ARC together. Jenny had informed him that she was the eye witness that they encountered with the last anomaly. She was a Doctor, and she knew almost everything there was to know about Egyptian history and mythology, she was a smart person from what Jenny had told Lester and she was catching on the things to do with anomalies quickly and she even helped Connor with a new discovery.

As they walked into the centre of the ARC Lester thought it was probably about time he made his way down there to speak to this lady.

When he got down there he walked over to Cutter. 'Who is this then?' He said, quickly establishing with Cutter that he would have the final say in the matter.

'This is Doctor Sarah Page; she helped us with the anomaly.' Cutter said. He looked at her and raised the corner of his mouth in a semi-smile.

'Well, what is she doing here?' Lester asked but before he could say another word he was cut off.

'I am right here you know.' Sarah said.

'Well, that is the question isn't it.' Lester said, directing it at no one in particular.

'That's the thing, Lester, Doctor Page I have proposition for you.'

'Why do I get the impression that I am not going to like where this is headed.' Lester said, not at all liking the prospects of the situation.

'I want Doctor Page to join the team. If Ammut was in fact a creature then how many other myth have been created by prehistoric creatures coming into the time of the myths. I want Doctor Page to help me research these things.' Cutter said, and as he did so Lester groaned.

'So am I going to get a say in this then?' Sarah asked. 'Because if I don't then I demand that I do.' Cutter contained a laugh as she said this. She was going to bring something to the ARC that no-one else had brought. Spunkiness and a new and open mind to the way they did things.

She was different to Connor, and Abby and Jenny and the new action man Captain Becker.

'Just so you know the pay is lousy.' Lester said, pretending he could not care less.

'Can't be any worse than the museum.' She said, looking at both the men.

'Don't get your hopes up. He's telling the truth.' Cutter whispered.

'Alright then, so am I on the team?' She asked again.

'Oh I suppose so, just do me one favour, don't get killed.' Lester said before he walked away. There was something about her, something he could not put his finger on. The Sarah-ness, the very sassy essence of her would change the ARC Lester knew, but it was just one more person that he would care about.

Things would be fine as long as she was no eaten by a dinosaur. He barely knew this sassy young lady and he already had a soft spot for her, but then again, it was similar to all the other women in the ARC.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it, I have been thinking, for letters where there were more than one story I had planned for the previous letters, after the alphabet is finished would you like me to post them?**

**Please review, let me know what you think, I value what you have to say loads…music**


	20. Chapter T

**~T**rouble with **Ti**me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval**

**So I have been gone for a while in this story…so here is the next chapter…getting closer to the end**

Lester looked at the ARC team. Every time he looked out of his office they were slacking off. They would all tell him that it was actually work that they were doing, but that didn't really make any difference.

Connor was standing with Jess, there were discussing the recent trip into the anomaly. Connor and a few others had gone through an anomaly and then through a few more, ended up in a junction and came out in Canada, only a few years in the past.

He had then gone back through multiple anomalies to get back to his present. Lester shook his head in confusion as he remembered the debriefing with Connor.

_Connor walked into Lester's Office with his wife by his side. He had just returned from a little adventure in time. Lester stood up and waited for Connor to sit on the other side of his desk, Abby by his side._

_When Lester sat back down he clasped his hands together and rested his head on the fist he had made with his hands. 'So tell me about your adventure Connor.' Lester said after a moment._

_Connor looked at Abby and then to Lester. 'Well, obviously I went through the anomaly that is we, my field team came with me. The first anomaly we went through lead to the Jurassic Period. But in that anomaly there was another one, so we went through it and we ended up in some old English time, where we stuck out. We walked around for a bit, trying to hide when we found another anomaly. So naturally we went through it. Anyway that was the anomaly that led to Vancouver. The team and I, we met a team that track and contain anomalies there. I spoke to them briefly.' Connor said._

_But before he could continue Lester interrupted. 'Hang on, before you continue, let me get this straight. You went through an anomaly which was in an anomaly which was in an anomaly?' Lester said._

_'Ahh, well actually not quite, the one we went through in Old England actually lead to a junction anomaly, similar to the one when we had the Dodo incursion not long after we started, and then we got to Vancouver. So really it's like an anomaly in an anomaly in an anomaly which was inside an anomaly. And that's not including our anomaly in the present.'_

_Lester now moved his head so his hands were cradling it. It was all too confusing. 'Sorry, do you want me to explain again?' Connor asked._

_But Lester shook his head; it was confusing enough as it was without Connor babbling on about time, because when he did that there was no telling where or when he would stop. And Lester might just be tempted into pushing Connor into another anomaly, just to see if he could find his way back through time to the present, see if he could deal with the problems of time then._

**Well I hope you like, and thanks to all the reviewers, this story is going way better than I expected ;) so I thank you. Don't forget to check out Two Worlds Apart in the New World category, a story I am co-writing**


	21. Chapter U

**~U**ltimate** U**nderstanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval.**

**Thanks to xNewWorld for the idea ;)**

* * *

For years and years dinosaurs roamed the earth, it was their threshold; they owned the land that covered the earth.

But as time went by suddenly that changed and they disappeared and people started to rule the world. It became object of human creativity, the playground for the wits of the brave, those who pursued those little thoughts that bugged them, the little thoughts that tickled their mind.

For years mankind had begun to grow more powerful, the world grew smarter. But nothing would make Lester forget what it was like when Mankind had suddenly become too smart for their own good.

~a few days previously~

Connor walked into the ARC, his head was hung low and his face was scared from the ordeal he had just been through. He had been working with Philip Burton to make a man-made anomaly and he had helped to create the end of the world.

Lester watched from his favourite place in the ARC and wondered what Connor had thought he was doing by making the man-made anomaly. Ever since Connor had started at the ARC he had been into the research. Then when Cutter had died, everything had been about finishing the work that Cutter had started.

Cutter had always told everyone to be careful with the anomalies, he told them that they would have to watch what they did, put everything back into their own anomalies if they could, not do anything that would change the past. It would require a complete understanding of the fabric of time. There had been many things that Cutter and Lester had argued about.

But something that they had never discussed was that there was a possibility of changing the future too. And ultimately it was what Connor had nearly done. It was the reason why Matt had come to this particular time.

The understanding that they had was obviously not enough to protect their world, the playground in which they lived. There was only one thing they could do, and that was deepen their understanding.

* * *

**So, I know I have not been around as much as I have been…my school is putting on the production Little Shop of Horrors in 12 days so the rehearsal schedule and school is pretty hectic…so here is a quick update that I have been writing for the past few days in my spare time…I hope you liked it ;)**


	22. Chapter V

**~V**oice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval.**

**This one is only really short, I am super busy but I hope you like it…nearly done.**

* * *

'CONNOR!' Lester cried as he watched his freelance employee run down the hall.

Connor stopped immediately. He slowly spun on his heels until he was facing Lester. 'Yes?' he asked shyly.

'What are you doing?' Lester asked softly, understanding him employee, knowing that he often did strange things, but he was running though the hallways.

'Well, that very much depends on how you want to look at it, I could be taking a break and going for an exercise or, I could be running back to the lab where I am going to continue trying to solve the problem of Anomalies.' Connor said.

Lester looked at him, wanting to throw his head in his hands. 'I think Connor you are rushing back to your lab.' He said.

Connor nodded. In the ARC, Lester's voice was Law.

* * *

**Like I said…super short…oh and thanks for the reviews, i love you all**


	23. Chapter W

**~Wondering Why~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, wish I did but I don't.**

**Thanks for the reviews, this has been a huge success and it is all down to you…after this only three chapters left ;)** **This one is kinda related to 'Freaky Family'**

* * *

Why? It was a question that Lester asked himself every time an anomaly opened, every time something bad happened, every time something sad happened, and a couple of times when something good happened, although it had only happened on in one particular circumstance.

This one particular circumstance however seemed to occur over and over again. It had all started one day when Lester was walking into the ARC.

_Abby and Connor had announced a long time ago that they were expecting their first child. At first they had been shocked and Abby had been scared about the pregnancy but as she grew, so did her confidence in herself._

_At first she had stopped going out into the field, then she dropped some days until finally she was no longer 'working' at all, though she was still often found at the ARC, her home away from home in a way._

_On this particular morning when Lester got to the Hub he could see all of his workers standing there, like they were waiting for something, or someone._

_'I hope there is a good reason for this, you are being paid, and so often you do nothing.' He groaned, but was surprised there was no comment about how much they were paid. It seemed to be a bit of a trend. This really must be important._

_'Actually, we, that is Abby and I wanted to ask you something.' Connor stumbled over the words like each one was a hurdle._

_Lester looked between Connor and Abby, trying to figure out what they were going to ask him until Abby finally broke the silence that had descended. 'We wanted to ask you and your wife obviously to be the God Parents of our baby.' She asked sweetly._

_Lester held back a smile. He nodded and Abby waddled over to embrace him in a hug. After she did, he let the corner of his mouth raise, ever so slightly. He could never say no to Abby._

Subsequently after that every other child that had been born to parents who worked in the ARC had become his God Child and each time it had happened it had left him wondering why they would want him.

Though he never really found an answer, he knew there wasn't one that needed to be found. The ARC was like his family, and that's why he had been asked.

* * *

**Hope you liked, as the letters get harder and I start to run out of ideas the stories get shorter but what is it that they say? Short and Sweet, let's go with that ;)**


	24. Chapter X

**~R**ex

**Disclaimer: I do own Primeval…on DVD…but I don't own the rights to the show…No copyright intended**

**Time for some dino interaction: The events of this story take place a lot earlier here than they do in the show…**

* * *

Philip walked into the menagerie and sighed when he saw all of the animals that were locked up in the ARC. It seemed that since the beginning the ARC had been collecting a variety of little friends that lived their lives day in day out in this dismal place.

Philips knew that once upon a time some of them had been pets to Abby Maitland and Connor Temple. But when they had become lost in the past they had come to live in the ARC where they joined the large and growing amount of Dinosaurs that lived there.

Sometime later, Philip walked into a new room, this time Lester's Office. With a plan in mind of how the creatures should be dealt with he was feeling over confident in himself, not knowing that Lester would put up a fight. 'James, something needs to be done about the creatures.'

'Oh don't tell me, they look sad. You're beginning to sound like Abby now.' Lester said, the sarcasm heavy in his voice.

'No James, I think it's time to put them down. What kind of quality of life are they living? Stuck in a world that is not their own. I think it is only fair.' He said.

It took a moment for the initial shock to wear off and for Lester to realise the full extent of what Philip was saying. 'I don't think you have the right to say something like that.' Lester managed to force out.

'I think you'll find it is.' Philip said. There were many things that Lester wished he could tell Lester but none of them would have gotten him anywhere.

'I think a valid reason not to kill them is when Abby gets back, she will kill me.'

Philip sighed. 'None of that is my problem.'

'I think you find it is, because you'll be after me.' Lester said, and that's when he knew he had struck a nerve. 'Instead, what about somewhere to put them, I seem to recall Abby telling me something about Private Zoos, surely you could afford something of that kind.' Lester said, now enjoying the idea of spending other people's money.

Philip groaned and stormed out the door and Lester knew he had won for now.

[x] Sometime later.

Lester walked into the menagerie for the first time since he had brought Rex, Sid and Nancy in. It held to many memories in her, triggered to many thoughts. It reminded him if people that he missed.

But he could not stay away forever; there were dinosaurs in here that needed him to fight for them. Just as he thought about that, Rex flew up and landed beside him. 'You're on my side right?' Lester asked the abnormal lizard.

Lester could have sworn that Rex smiled at him. 'Good,' Lester said. If he was going to fight Philip he was going to need a big army.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, can't believe this is nearly over.**


	25. Chapter Y

**~Y**ou

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, I wish I did**

**Thanks for the reviews, you are totally amazing ;)**

* * *

She walked through the streets, something that she had not done in a long time. She bumped into people, something that had been lacking where she had been. She held money in her hand, ate food that was not prehistoric and she remembered how things used to be until something totally unexplainable happened.

[x]

He rushed around to her side of the car, ever the gentleman he wanted to make sure that his wife was well looked after, after all a wedding anniversary only came around once a year. This year in particular was a significant year so he decided he would take her to their favourite restaurant.

He took her by the arm and she followed him willingly. She smiled at him, completely in love he responded, totally head over heels for her. She walked beside him as close as she could and his hand grasped hers as it rested upon his arm.

They walked into the restaurant, he pulled out her chair and she sat down. Then he sat opposite her at the table. Suddenly, a second woman walked past their table, looked at him and then stopped. 'Why fancy seeing you here.' Said the woman, she had long brown scraggy hair and torn khaki clothes.

'Is this someone from work,' the other lady asked her husband.

All he could say in response was 'You.' His eyes had narrowed and his voice was seething. Sometimes when you see people you know from work outside of work it doesn't instantly make things unbearable. But not many people had to put up with Helen Cutter in their work industry.

* * *

**Its shorter, and a bit of an experiment, with the lack of names, something I have to do for school ;) please leave me a review telling me what you think of that in particular…**

**I am typing up the last chapter now….hopefully it will be up tonight but there are no guarantees. **


	26. Chapter Z

**~Z**ero

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**I would just like to thank everyone who has favourite, reviewed followed, pm'd or suggested ideas…you're totally amazing ;)**

**Last Hurrah…and a bit of a shorty, very much a wrap up chapter…**

* * *

This one is set in my freaky family's universe…so as a quick recap here are the families:

Jess and Becker: Danny 11, Sam 9, Jenny 7, Claudia 5, James 3 and Lucy infant

Abby and Connor: Luke 13, Nick 10, Ben 6, Sarah 1

Emily and Matt: Kayla and Rosie 7, Kaleb 2,

Time has moved on a little bit but here goes.

[x]

There were children everywhere, each and every one of them belonging to one of the couples at the ARC. Lester's wife Suzie was here along with his own children Haylie, Ben and Scott. It was a celebration at the ARC today, celebrating another anniversary since the ARC began, since some of them met, came together, fell in love together and for some even started a family.

This party was to celebrate anything and everything, everyone's arrival, to remember those they lost, to think about what has been good, and not so good, remember past times and just have fun.

But Lester had a question for Connor, the scientist of the team, from the beginning he had been there and now he was still hanging around. Lester knew if there was anyone he could ask it would be Connor for he knew the Anomalies better than anyone else.

Lester began to move in their direction, smiling as he passed all the kids that barricaded his way, finally making it to Connor.

Connor looked at him. 'You have a question about the anomalies.' Connor said before Lester could even open his mouth.

Lester nodded, looking down at his feet. The anomalies had been part of his life now for so long, it was still around and it didn't look like it was going away anytime soon. People from his past kept coming back, the stories of their lives are gradually being told. 'Dou you think that anomalies will ever stop?'

Connor smiled and shook his head. 'That is something I have often wondered. I think if they were going to they would have. I think there is a zero chance.' Connor said.

Lester looked at the ground and nodded his head. He didn't want it to go away.

* * *

**Well, there you have it…this story is actually based on fanfiction, see if you can pick it out…also it was a wrap up for the whole story and I didn't want Primeval to go away either.**

**Now...I am not going to be posting anymore Primeval stories soon, not until I finish my Wild at Heart stories (Sorry Cehsja, the Danny/Sarah will just have to wait…) so feel free to follow me in the Wild at Heart category or my collab story a Primeval and Primeval: New World x-over in the PNW category (XilentMusic…)**

**So until next time ut super fortunam requiem animabus vestris, et aperuerit tibi portas permaneat in itinere venturo **


End file.
